


Podfic: Closed Fist Open Road

by Strozzzi (butmicoooool), xenospider



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butmicoooool/pseuds/Strozzzi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenospider/pseuds/xenospider
Summary: Oh god what am I doing i bought a Yeti two weeks before I was gonna just so I could do this.ORIGINAL DESCRIPTION:Eddie and Venom decide to go on a road trip. Emotions, hijinks and lip synchs ensue.





	Podfic: Closed Fist Open Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Strozzzi (butmicoooool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butmicoooool/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Closed Fist Open Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376378) by [Strozzzi (butmicoooool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butmicoooool/pseuds/Strozzzi). 



> Please note I am NONBINARY though I have a feminine voice. I go strictly by they/them.
> 
> Also please note this is my first use of this microphone and the first time I've recorded something this long in years. If I've ever recorded something this long. Some experimenting has happened here as WELL as some unintended pigeon noises.
> 
> But please I hope you enjoy and I'll be recording the next chapter when my throat stops hurting.
> 
> Does the flange on Venom's voice work for you, or is it distracting? I need to know before I do that effort again. Thanks. xoxo

* * *

Chapter length: 27:43  
Content warnings from original fic for this chapter: "Eddie has some mild suicidal thoughts, goes to the Golden Gate bridge and contemplates jumping. Venom talks him out of it."

* * *

Listen on:  
[Kiwi6](http://kiwi6.com/file/gj5k36e9b8)  
or  
[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_6gCwtGofkRrb1xx4Fp4Td50VsLt1Mt6/view?usp=sharing)

* * *

If you like this and am glad that I invested in a nice mic you can show your thanks in a way that helps my daily life [here](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/457759)!

I'm on [twitter](http://twitter.com/bexalizard/) ([NSFW](http://twitter.com/xenospider/)) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/bexalizard) (though as of this current moment I haven't transferred most of my tumblr content to pillowfort yet oops).

* * *


End file.
